Falling Into Silence
by HaloGatomon
Summary: The first story in a trilogy. Aragorn and Legolas have a huge argument it seems their friendship is broken for good. When evil's claws catch Aragorn, Elladan and Elrohir, Legolas is the only one who can save them, but he is no where in sight. Complete!
1. Warning Senses

Author ~ Halo Son  
  
Rating ~ PG  
  
Disclaimer ~ How many times must I say I don't own Lord of the Rings?! The characters Trelan, Raniean, Celboril and Moranuen are made up characters belonging to Cassia and Sio and they gave me permission to use them in my story, so DO NOT steal them!  
  
Author's Note ~ A story I came up with while brainstorming, I doubt there's much else to say expect this story takes place before FOTR.  
  
Summary ~ What began as a pleasant stroll for Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn and Legolas turns into a storm of an argument between the man and the elf prince. In the aftermath, Aragorn goes missing and Legolas doesn't seem to care. Elladan and Elrohir leave to find Aragorn and sort out this mess, but some sinister dangers await the elven twins and their human brother and in the end, they're fate may lay in the hands of the elf prince who is no where in sight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Lord Of The Rings  
  
  
Falling Into Silence  
  
  
Chapter 1-Warning Senses  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a rather cold, misty and early morning in the realm of Rivendell. The halls were quiet, the atmosphere was peaceful. The only sound, though be it quiet and soft, was the crackling of a fire in the Hall of Fire.  
  
Elladan sat on the couch in front of the glowing warmth, being the only one awake in his home. The elf had awoken early and could not go back to his sleeping state and had quietly come here to think. He smiled to himself as another sound other than the fire reached his sharp ears; most likely Aragorn snoring. His smile broadened and he shook his head at the thoughts of events from the previous day.  
  
Prince Legolas had come from a visit, much to Aragorn's delight, and they had all gone swimming. Needless to say they all had a great time, though there was a moment when everyone was afraid for their lives; Lord Elrond had come to speak to them at one point and Aragorn had accidentally slipped on the wet bank and pushed his elven father into the cooling water. The elf lord's face was one that would haunt Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas and Aragorn for as long as they lived, though in the end it turned out okay.   
  
As in the words of Aragorn when explaining what happened to Celboril and Moranuen, 'I've seen happier orcs, that's how mad father was."   
  
Elladan sighed, shaking his head once more before gazing back into the fire, watching the sparks dance. He elf grinned at the thought that this was the first time in a long time that the halls of Rivendell had been so quiet.   
  
"With Estel around, it's anything but quiet." Elladan said to himself.  
  
Elladan sighed to himself and got up from the couch, walking over to a window and staring out at the scenery below.   
  
There wasn't much to see; the mist covering Rivendell was thick and cold, but Elladan knew that once it cleared it would be a beautiful day. Perhaps later on he would suggest that he, his twin brother, his human brother and the elf prince go for a stroll and then maybe go for a swim, though he doubted that would happened, especially after yesterday's events.  
  
Elladan was just turning away from the window when, without warning, a horrid feeling passed over him. He shivered uncontrollably as it swept through his body and raised a hand on his head, groaning a little. It came out of nowhere, but it was a sharp, sickening feeling that pounded in the elf's head. Elves were particularly sensitive to the world around them, though it was rare for such a thing to happen.  
  
Elladan managed to walk back to the couch and sat down heavily, now bending forward and putting both hands on his head. He couldn't understand how, why, or what the feeling was but it would not leave his head and it hurt....a lot.  
  
"Elladan?!"  
  
Elladan's head shot up, forgetting about the pain to see this newcomer in the room; it was Legolas. Concern filled the elf prince's eyes and he slowly walked over to the eldest son of Elrond, never leaving eye contact.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked. "You seem to be in pain. What's wrong?"  
  
Elladan briefly wondered whether Legolas had been asleep at all, or if he was just laying awake in his room and had heard him when the feeling had come over him. Elladan flashed a smile and replied, "Yes, I am alright Legolas. It is nothing to be concerned over."  
  
Legolas was about to speak when Elrohir and Aragorn walked in on the scene. Both looked rather tired and had probably only just woken up due to the sound of voices. Aragorn tried to suppress a yawn but failed while Elrohir shook his head.  
  
"What is the noise about?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"And why are we all awake at such a hellish hour?" Aragorn added in the middle of a yawn.  
  
Legolas grinned at the tired human and replied, "I woke up a while ago and could not sleep so I did not try. Just now I heard a noise and came in here to find Elladan holding his head in pain."  
  
Elrohir and Aragorn's expressions immediately turned serious. Taking a quick glance at each other, they walked over, Elrohir kneeling down in front of his twin brother and looking over him. Elladan waved a hand at Elrohir.  
  
"I am alright, there is no cause for concern." He said. "Tis but a mere headache."  
  
"This is not a mere headache." Elrohir said, giving his twin a quick sly grin. "You're skin has gone paler and your eyes are dull, more like a Goblin than a Elf you look brother."  
  
Aragorn tried to stifle a snicker but helplessly failed and Legolas faired no better. The man and elf prince broke into a fit of snickers and had to put their hands over their mouths to try and keep quiet so as not to wake Lord Elrond. Elladan simply rolled his eyes at his twin brother and scowled.  
  
"Do not make such comments brother. Not only do I not wish father to be awoken, but I may have to hurt you too. I do NOT look like a Goblin!"  
  
"So you say." Murmured Elrohir.  
  
That earned the younger twin and whack on the head with a cushion. Aragorn and Legolas were now gripped by a fierce laughter attack as Elrohir backed off from his scowling twin brother holding a cushion. Aragorn was laughing so hard his knees buckled under him and he fell over, causing Legolas to laugh even harder with his arms wrapped round his aching chest.   
  
The noise inevitably woke up Elrond and the elf lord walked into the room to find his human son and the elf prince laughing at each other, the other making them laugh even more, while his two elven sons were dashing around, Elrohir trying to dodge Elladan and the cushion he was wielding.  
  
"What is going on in here?" The elf lord asked.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir immediately stopped still while Aragorn and Legolas calmed down and eventually stopped laughing. Once more the whole place was silent. Now they had gone and done it.  
  
"Well? I am waiting for an answer as to why there is so much noise in here and why all of you are awake at such an hour." Elrond repeated.  
  
Aragorn, Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir looked guiltily at each other, but it was Elladan who responded.  
  
"We're sorry father. It's my fault really. I awoke early and could not sleep so I came in here. The others too woke up and found me in here then things…got a little out of hand."  
  
Elladan had deliberately said nothing of his brief head pains, for he did not wish to worry his father. He was still sure it was nothing to be worried about, so what was the point in worrying his father about it?  
  
Lord Elrond was sure there was more to this than Elladan was telling him and he noticed Aragorn scowl at his twin brother.  
  
"Don't think your getting off that easy brother." Aragorn said, ignoring the glare Elladan gave him and turned to his father. "Father, Elrohir and I were woken up by voices. We came in here and found Legolas with Elladan, who looked to be in pain."  
  
"And he was." Elrohir added. "Elladan was having pains in his head."  
  
Elladan sighed as his father walked to him and checked him over himself.  
  
"Really father, I am fine. The pain is gone now. There is nothing to be concerned with."  
  
When Elrond gave his son a critical eye, Elladan kept quiet. The eldest son knew better than to try and convince his father anymore, it wouldn't make any difference.  
  
"I want you all to go back to bed and go to sleep and do not tell me that you cannot." Lord Elrond finally said, glancing at everyone. "It is too early to be awake."  
  
The four friends glanced at each other before nodding to the elf lord, saying goodnight and returning to their rooms. Aragorn walked up to Legolas and walked next to him.  
  
"You think Elladan will be alright?"  
  
"I'm sure he will. The head pains were probably caused from his lack of sleep." The elf prince replied with a brief smile.  
  
Aragorn nodded, glancing back to where Elladan and Elrond were talking. The man then walked into his room, quietly closing the door and laying back down on his bed. In the back of his mind he could not help but worry that those pains his brother experienced was some kind of warning.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okie yes I know a short chappy, but just setting up the scene and lots more action to come ^-^ 


	2. The Argument

Author ~ Halo Son  
  
Rating ~ PG  
  
Disclaimer ~ How many times must I say I don't own Lord of the Rings?! The characters Trelan, Raniean, Celboril and Moranuen are made up characters belonging to Cassia and Sio and they gave me permission to use them in my story, so DO NOT steal them!  
  
Author's Note ~ A story I came up with while brainstorming, I doubt there's much else to say expect this story takes place before FOTR.  
  
Summary ~ What began as a pleasant stroll for Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn and Legolas turns into a storm of an argument between the man and the elf prince. In the aftermath, Aragorn goes missing and Legolas doesn't seem to care. Elladan and Elrohir leave to find Aragorn and sort out this mess, but some sinister dangers await the elven twins and their human brother and in the end, they're fate may lay in the hands of the elf prince who is no where in sight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Lord Of The Rings  
  
  
Falling Into Silence  
  
  
Chapter 2-The Argument  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Estel. Come on Estel, wake up."  
  
Aragorn muttered a sound before stirring at the sound of a voice calling his name. He wasn't sure at first who it was due to his over tiredness. To him, it felt like five minutes since he went back to bed after being woken up by Legolas and Elladan during the night.  
  
As the owner of the voice shook him gently and called to him again, the human opened blearing and droopy eyes that focused on the figure next to him. He recognised it as Elrohir.  
  
Mumbling a groan of displeasure, Aragorn turned on to his stomach and pulled the cover over his head with the words, "Go away, too early."  
  
Elrohir rolled his eyes then pulled the cover off his young human brother and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Wake up Estel! It's late morning brother."  
  
Aragorn then grabbed his pillow and stuck it over his head, "Don't care."  
  
"Elladan, Legolas and I are going to go for a stroll."  
  
"Go without me."  
  
Elrohir sighed and shook his head. There were days when his human brother really frustrated him and today was one of them. Elrohir glanced around the room then grinned with a spark in his eyes when he spotted the man's quiver.   
  
Walking over to it, Elrohir kneeled down and pulled out a fine, light arrow that was different from the others there. The arrow had originally belonged to Legolas, but the prince had given it to Aragorn as a gift of their strong friendship and in return Aragorn had given him one of his own. He knew how much Aragorn treasured the gift and how much it meant to him. Though it lay in Aragorn's quiver, the man rarely used it for fear of damaging it; such a gift he wanted to keep forever.  
  
Holding the arrow carefully, Elrohir then walked back to where Aragorn lay in his bed and sighed loudly, deliberately getting the man's attention.  
  
"Well then, I guess I'll take this fair Mirkwood arrow and use it for target practice."  
  
Elrohir immediately got the response he wanted. Aragorn bolted upright in his bed and glared daggers at his elven brother.  
  
"Give that back Elrohir!" He demanded. "You know it was a gift to me from Legolas and you know how much it means to me!"  
  
Elrohir grinned and backed away towards the door, "Maybe so little brother, but it rests in my hands now and you'll have to catch me before you get it back."  
  
Aragorn yelled as Elrohir darted out the door and gave chase.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Celboril handed Elladan the last the food he had prepared and Legolas gave him their thanks.   
  
"Where are Elrohir and Estel?" Moranuen asked, looking around for the two missing individuals.  
  
"Elrohir has gone to get Estel, he's not awake yet." Elladan replied.  
  
Moranuen chuckled while Celboril shook his head and said, "In that case, you should have left him to rest."  
  
"What?!" Elladan said. "Let our dear human brother sleep away this beautiful and wonderful day? Not a chance."  
  
"You just like torturing him, don't you?" Celboril commented dryly, narrowing his eyes.  
  
Legolas and Moranuen laughed at the innocent face Elladan gave Celboril, but had their attention quickly drawn to loud yelling that seemed to be coming closer. They then stared in disbelief as Elrohir came running out to join the group with Aragorn in hot pursuit yelling like mad.  
  
"Elrohir I'm not saying it again!" Aragorn yelled. "Give me back that arrow NOW!"  
  
As Aragorn waited for his elven brother to give back his possession, he noticed that everyone was staring at him with wide eyes and open mouths.  
  
"What?! He took the arrow Legolas gave to me as a gift and I want it back!"  
  
"Well, I got him." Elrohir grinned, finally giving back Aragorn's arrow.  
  
"Yes brother, so you have." Elladan mumbled. "But I was…rather expecting you get him AFTER he had put some clothes on."  
  
A doom seemed to fall upon Aragorn as, with wide eyes, he looked down at himself; he wearing nothing except his boxer shorts. He felt like his cheeks start to burn with embarrassment and he gave Elrohir the mother of all death glares.  
  
"I'll get you for this Elrohir!" He growled in a low, threatening tone before spinning around and dashing back inside.  
  
It was only after they were sure that Aragorn was out of hearing range that they all burst into a riot of uncontrollable laughter with tears rolling down their cheeks.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Aragorn stalked ahead of Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas, who were desperately trying to stifle their snickers. Thanks to Elrohir's little trick, Aragorn was now in a rather foul mood and any attempts the elven twins or the elf prince made to try and cheer him up was either ignored or given a angry 'Hmph!'  
  
"Estel, I'm sorry, but it was the only way I thought of to wake you up." Elrohir said. "I didn't even notice you were wearing only your undergarments."  
  
Legolas had to clamp his hands over his mouth and restrain himself from laughing at Elrohir's words and Elrohir had to do the same after taking one look at the elf prince struggling to contain his laughter.  
  
Aragorn turned around and glared at the three elves, especially Elrohir.  
  
"That was a foul trick Elrohir!" He growled, narrowing his eyes. "Not even I would've done such a thing to you."  
  
"Yeah but I bet you think it sometimes." Elladan mumbled.  
  
At this Elrohir and Legolas could contain themselves no longer and laughed out loudly. Aragorn glowered at the elves and stormed off. He didn't care where he went, just as long as it was away from his elven brothers and the elf prince.  
  
Aragorn would have preferred staying at home after the little incident, but Legolas came back to fetch him once he was dressed. Legolas was feeling rather guilty for laughing at his human friend, but he simply could not help himself. This was more humorous than the time when he and Trelan had almost scared Raniean to death by hiding and mimicking the sounds of the giant spiders that live in the south of Mirkwood.  
  
As he walked briskly along the path, Aragorn was oblivious to what he was doing. He was walking very close to the edge of the path and below it was a rather large pool of deep water. The young man took another stepped and lost his footing when the path crumbled; he next found himself falling into the cold water.  
  
When Aragorn broke the surface he muttered angrily to himself and swam to the edge and stayed there to catch his breath a moment.  
  
"Estel!"  
  
Aragorn glanced to the right and saw Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas running towards him, concern and fear etched their faces. Legolas grabbed Aragorn's hand and pulled him out of the water and on to his feet.   
  
"Aragorn, are you alright?" He asked.  
  
"Just fine." Aragorn snapped, pulling himself from Legolas' grasp.  
  
"Okay, no need to be like that brother." Elladan said, giving him a critical eye.  
  
"I didn't need your help Legolas." Aragorn then said darkly, ignoring his oldest brother. "I could've easily gotten myself out of there. I just slipped and fell in, that's all."  
  
"I was only helping." Legolas replied in a somewhat low tone.  
  
"Like I said, I don't need your help." Aragorn came back. "I can look after myself just fine."  
  
"I never said you couldn't." Legolas spoke, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other in concern. They could see where this was going and they didn't like it. However before they could do anything, Aragorn snapped back.  
  
"Then why are you always hovering over me?!"  
  
Legolas raised a questionable eyebrow, "What?"  
  
"I said why are you always hovering over me?! All the time you're standing around near me and watching me like I'm a small child! I can assure you I am not and I am very well able in looking after myself!"  
  
Legolas narrowed his eyes at the human, making Elladan and Elrohir worry that the elf prince and the human could break out into a fistfight. They were shocked enough by all this as it was.  
  
"I look out for you human," Legolas growled, adding emphasis on the word human. "Because you are my friend and I do not want to see you get hurt!"  
  
"Come on Estel, Legolas, stop it now." Elrohir said in a vain attempt to stop the arguing friends.  
  
But the elf's words were ignored and Aragorn replied, "So you assume every time I want to go somewhere you'll follow me so I won't get hurt?!"  
  
"That's not true Aragorn and you know it!" Legolas said, practically shouting.   
  
"Well I do not need or want your help Legolas Greenleaf! I can look after myself! I am not a child, I am a man!"  
  
Aragorn then spun around on his heals and stormed off into the trees. Legolas glared after him and called after the human, "Fine human! It matters not to me!"  
  
Elladan and Elrohir watched silently in deep shock and Aragorn took one path into the deep forest and Legolas took another, heading back towards Rivendell. Never before had they seen such an argument between friends, especially between Aragorn and Legolas; they didn't even recall a time when the two had argued at all.   
  
The twins looked at each other, unsure of what to do now and afraid of what damage this argument may have caused to the friendship between the man and elf prince.  
  
"Elrohir, let's return home and tell father what has happened. Then I think it would be best if we let Estel and Legolas calm down. More likely they will apologise to each other later on." Elladan said.  
  
"And if they do not?" Elrohir asked fearfully.  
  
The younger of the twins shivered lightly as he felt a sense of foreboding pass over him and it worried him to no ends. Elladan seemed to sense it too and he sighed deeply.  
  
"Then I do not know what we shall do."  
  
Elrohir nodded dumbly in silence and the two elves quickly took the path backwards Rivendell.   
  
Neither of them had any idea of the horrid events that were to follow this upset.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC… 


	3. Of Searches, Memories And Traps

Author ~ Halo Son  
  
Rating ~ PG  
  
Disclaimer ~ How many times must I say I don't own Lord of the Rings?! The characters Trelan, Raniean, Celboril and Moranuen are made up characters belonging to Cassia and Sio and they gave me permission to use them in my story, so DO NOT steal them!  
  
Author's Note ~ A story I came up with while brainstorming, I doubt there's much else to say expect this story takes place before FOTR. Oh yes and also I'm changing a little bit in the history by saying that Aragorn's mother and father both died in an orc attack.  
  
Summary ~ What began as a pleasant stroll for Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn and Legolas turns into a storm of an argument between the man and the elf prince. In the aftermath, Aragorn goes missing and Legolas doesn't seem to care. Elladan and Elrohir leave to find Aragorn and sort out this mess, but some sinister dangers await the elven twins and their human brother and in the end, they're fate may lay in the hands of the elf prince who is no where in sight.  
  
  
Oh yes and about the boxer shorts thing in last chappy…it was late at night when I finished the chapter…I was tired…I was not feeling well (I currently have a nasty cold that just doesn't want to go away!)…and I was watching Red Dwarf and this funny bit about boxer shorts came up so I accidentally put boxer shorts. Look just imagine they're the Middle Earth version of pants okay? Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to go into that lil' dark corner over there *points* and die of embarrassment *dashes off*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Lord Of The Rings  
  
  
Falling Into Silence  
  
  
Chapter 2-Of Searches, Memories And Traps  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun was very low in the sky now and darkness was fast approaching.  
  
Elladan watched in ever growing concern as his twin brother returned as he had left, alone.  
  
"I can't find him anywhere around Rivendell brother." Elrohir reported, worry etched his voice and it was easy to see it in his features too.  
  
"Then he must have gone further out." Elladan murmured grimly.  
  
After the argument, Elladan and Elrohir had followed Legolas back to Rivendell and told their father what had happened. Elrond agreed with their suggestion of letting both the man and elf prince calm down for a while. However, in the fading light, Aragorn still had not returned back home and now the twins were growing fearful.  
  
"I think we should go and look for him." Elrohir said. "I know it's getting darker, but that's all the more reason to go and find him."  
  
Elladan nodded in silent agreement, but he knew their father wouldn't like them going out in the dark. If they told him what they were planning to do he knew what their father would say to it.  
  
"We'll have to leave a note for father." The older twin said. "You know what he'll say if we told him that we were going after Estel in the dark."  
  
"Yeah, he'll say it's too dangerous and we should wait until the morning." Elrohir replied. "Let's get Legolas first."  
  
"Alright."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"WHAT?!" Elrohir cried in disbelief.  
  
"You heard me." Legolas replied.  
  
"You're not going to come and help us look for Estel?!" Elrohir said in shock.  
  
Legolas was lying on his bed with his head turned to the window next to him, watching the sun fade from the sky. Elladan scowled at him.  
  
"I thought Estel was your friend!"  
  
"He is my friend." Legolas replied. "But not only is it stupid to go out and look for him in the dark, but you heard what he said. He can take care of himself. He'll probably be back by morning."  
  
"And what if he isn't?!" Elrohir gritted through his teeth. "He's stubborn as most humans are and most times, in arguments he's had with us at least, he does not mean what he says."  
  
"You two are his elven brothers and that causes you to worry too much. He'll be fine. As he said, he needs not my help."  
  
"And we both worry easily with good reason! It's a dangerous place out there and not even Rivendell is without its dangers!" Elladan snapped.  
  
"You don't think I know that?" Legolas said with a glare. "But I am not going to chase after Aragorn just so he can yell at me again about me following him all the time and thinking that he can't look after himself."   
  
There was a moment silence between the three elves, but the tension in the room over shadowed it. Finally, Elladan said, "Come on Elrohir, we're going alone."  
  
Elrohir turned and watched his twin brother exit the room and before he did he turned to look at Legolas once more.  
  
"If anything has happened to Estel…" Elrohir let his words hang and he followed after his brother.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Here Elladan!" Elrohir called to his twin brother. "I've found some tracks."  
  
Elladan came to his brother's side a few seconds later and kneeled next to him. In the remaining light of day, Elladan and Elrohir had left their home to begin a search for their human brother.  
  
Elladan immediately recognised the tracks as Aragorn's and from the looks of them, the young human had indeed gone out of Rivendell's boundaries. Elladan looked at Elrohir and they both shared worried glances.  
  
Wasting no time, the two elves continued down the path that they guessed Aragorn had taken. For a few hours they trekked in the darkness through the dark trees, becoming more and more wearing and tense the further they travelled from their home. All the while they become ever more concerned with where their human brother was.  
  
When they finally reached the edge of the forest, the twins were wearing to leave the cover of the trees and reluctantly decided to rest there for the night and continues their search at first light.  
  
"Do you think Estel is alright?" Elrohir asked as he sat in front of a large tree, leaning upon the trunk.  
  
"I hope that he is." Elladan replied, sitting opposite his twin brother. "If he is not, then I will have to beat into him out how much he lacks the ability to think properly."  
  
"Oh, like you did last time?" Elrohir asked with a wryly grin.  
  
Elladan glared at his snickering twin and replied, "No, most certainly NOT like last time."  
  
A few weeks before, Aragorn had gone off to hide from his brothers and Legolas and hadn't returned by nightfall. When the three elves found him during the night he was soaked to the bone and caught in a high fever. When Elladan had tried to give him a long talk on how much little common sense he had and how reckless he tended to be, he had put Aragorn to sleep, much to Elrohir's and Legolas' amusement.  
  
Elrohir sighed and turned his head upwards, being able to just see the few twinkling dots of the stars in the dark sky through gaps in the trees. Elladan turned to his twin and studied him carefully. The last time they had trekked out like this was when they were hunting the orcs that had taken their mother captive.  
  
Old buried memories of what had happened back then were resurfaced, unsettling the twin elves. Elladan in particular did not wish to relive the memories, he found them too painful.  
  
When Elladan learned that their father could do nothing for their mother and she was leaving for the Grey Havens, he felt like his heart had been ripped into tiny shreds. He felt like he had failed his himself, failed his father, failed his brother, but most of all failed his mother.  
  
After their mother had left, Elladan spent most his time comforting Elrohir. He knew how much Elrohir adored their mother and the younger twin had taken her passing very badly. But when Elladan was alone in his own company, he would be endlessly blaming himself.  
  
He knew Elrohir had suspected that he blamed himself and he tried his best to shrug off his twin's concerns. But in the end it came to such a point that Elrohir had gone to their father to ask him to help Elladan, for he could not get through to his brother. That night, when Elrond talked with him about letting go of guilt before it caused him to fade away, Elladan couldn't remember a time when he had cried so much in his life.  
  
Elrohir let a sigh escape his lips, but his attention was brought back to the camp when his sharp elven ears picked up a faint sound. His looked across to Elladan and his mouth fell slightly.  
  
"Elladan…"  
  
The younger twin stood up and walked across to his brother and kneeled down in front of his, sliding his hand on Elladan's face and lifting his head so he their eyes met. Small droplets of silver that sparkled in the pale moonlight worked their way down the elf's face accompanied by soft sobs.  
  
"By the valar Elladan, why are you crying?" Elrohir asked, concerned filled his eyes for seeing his brother like this. It had been a long time since he had seen the elf cry.  
  
"I'm sorry Elrohir." Elladan replied, turning his head away. "But I worry so for Estel. He is young, so full of life and has a great destiny ahead of him. If anything has happened to him, I couldn't live with myself."  
  
Elrohir guessed there was something more to this and he was pretty sure he knew what it was, so taking a gamble he replied, "Her passing to the Grey Havens was never your fault Elladan. You know that."  
  
Elladan spun his head back to look at Elrohir.  
  
"What does mother have to do with this?"  
  
"Everything Elladan, because you blamed yourself for what happened to her after she departed. You may not remember, but I clearly remember fearing that not only would I lose my mother, but my twin brother too." Elrohir reached up and placed his hand back on Elladan's cheek. "And I remember you doing the same when Arathorn and Gilraen were slain in the orc attack and when we found Estel, you vowed to be his guardian as well as a brother. Now that he is missing, you're doing the same all over again, but please Elladan you must not. You must not blame yourself for events that you could not have changed. If mother was here with us now, you know she would say the same."  
  
Elladan took a moment to let Elrohir's words sink into his mind before smiling and pulling his twin into a gentle embrace.   
  
"Thank you Elrohir."  
  
Elrohir smiled and rested his head on Elladan's shoulder, letting a few of his own tears fall before grinning, "Can you image what mother would say now if she knew what we were doing."  
  
Elladan chuckled and nodded, "Yes I can Elrohir and for once I am glad we will only have to face father's wrath when we get back."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Master Neron, the scout party is returning."  
  
A tall figure clad in dark clothes a long black cloak stood up from the fire and nodded in approval to the messenger who joined those by the glowing warmth. Then five other figures approached the standing man and bowed in respect.  
  
"Master Neron, we have returned with some interesting news to report." The leader spoke.  
  
"Go ahead then Captain Toria." The figure, who appeared to be in command of the whole human encampment, replied.  
  
"We have spotted two elves at the edge of the forest. We managed to get close enough to hear of what they spoke. They are in search of someone called Estel."  
  
Neron smirked in delight and his head turned to look upon the humans sleeping opposite the fire. There were at least 16 in total and they were his newly captured slaves. Neron looked at one of them in particular. They had captured the man that very day in the afternoon. The youth was of great strength and skill and Neron had special interest in him.  
  
"Listen carefully to me Captain Toria." Neron finally spoke. "Gather your best hunting men and go back to where the elves rest. At first light when they awaken, drive them out of the forest and to the river by the waterfall."  
  
The Captain bowed and did as commanded.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Elrohir stirred as a pair of hands shook him awake. He yawned lightly and looked up at his twin with unfocused eyes and scowled a little.  
  
"There are others near us Elrohir." Elladan whispered. "I the trees are screaming danger and I hear the leaves upon the ground being disturbed."  
  
Elrohir become instantly alert and slowly got to his feet. Taking his bow in hand he walked over to where his brother was now standing, listening to the wind and trees.  
  
"Who do you think they are Elladan?" Elrohir whispered.  
  
"Mostly likely men." The elf replied, glancing around. "It would be best to continue our search southwards on the edge of the trees. I do not like going out of the cover of the trees with men nearby."  
  
Elrohir merely nodded in response and began to follow Elladan. Suddenly there was a shrill whistle sound and Elrohir ducked down with lightning speed as an arrow embedded itself in a tree behind them. Both twins turned and fired their own arrows at the same time before being forced out from the cover of the trees and across the rugged, stony ground.  
  
Every few moments the twins would turn and fire arrows back at their pursuers before continuing their path of escape. They were led to a large river with a waterfall above them to the right.  
  
"Hurry Elrohir, cross the river by way of the large rocks there." Elladan swiftly pointed out.   
  
However, just as Elrohir was preparing to do so, an arrow from the opposite side of the river missed his head by inches and he froze.   
  
"Elladan, there are men on the other side of the river! We've been forced into a trap!"  
  
Elladan growled under his breath as men from both side of the river emerged and aimed their arrows at them. Both the twins kept their own arrows aimed at the men, though it would do little good considering they were outnumbered.  
  
"Ah, so you are the elves my men spoke of last night." A loud, harsh voice spoke from the top of the waterfall, making the twins look up.  
  
They saw a tall man in black with short, messy brown hair smirk at them, obviously delight with catching them. Elladan and Elrohir narrowed their eyes, still holding up their bows.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you elves." Neron said. "Not unless…"  
  
Neron then knelt down and pulled up a youth in his arms and held a knife to the throat of the young man. Elladan and Elrohir gasped.  
  
"Not unless you want this boy to die. Put down your weapons now or he will."  
  
"Estel!" Elrohir cried.  
  
Aragorn looked down at his elven brothers with shock and horror filled eyes and then spoke in defiance, "Don't do what he tells you! Do not let yourselves be taken by him! Do not worry for me!"  
  
Neron glared at Aragorn and sharply punched him in the stomach. Aragorn yelped and doubled over in pain before being forced back on to his feet as the older man pulled him up by his hair.  
  
"Estel no!" Elladan yelled, taking a bound forward and being rewarded with an arrow that almost hit his head.  
  
"I would really have to hate to kill him." Neron said. "After all, he is a young one and so full of strength."  
  
Elladan's heart hammered in his chest and he turned to his twin who was equally distressed. Slowly, they both knelt down and put down their bows and arrows. Neron smirked in triumph and ordered his men to secure the elves and bring them to him, while Aragorn could only watch in fear.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC…  
  
  
Note ~ Just so no one gets confused, as I said before I changed a bit of the history by saying that both Aragorn's parents were slain, as Cassia and Sio have done in their stories. It is easier for me to handle this way, just wanted to make that clear. 


	4. The Cost For Protecting

Author ~ Halo Son  
  
Rating ~ PG  
  
Disclaimer ~ How many times must I say I don't own Lord of the Rings?! The characters Trelan, Raniean, Celboril and Moranuen are made up characters belonging to Cassia and Sio and they gave me permission to use them in my story, so DO NOT steal them!  
  
Author's Note ~ A story I came up with while brainstorming, I doubt there's much else to say expect this story takes place before FOTR. Oh yes and also I'm changing a little bit in the history by saying that Aragorn's mother and father both died in an orc attack.  
  
Summary ~ What began as a pleasant stroll for Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn and Legolas turns into a storm of an argument between the man and the elf prince. In the aftermath, Aragorn goes missing and Legolas doesn't seem to care. Elladan and Elrohir leave to find Aragorn and sort out this mess, but some sinister dangers await the elven twins and their human brother and in the end, they're fate may lay in the hands of the elf prince who is no where in sight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Lord Of The Rings  
  
  
Falling Into Silence  
  
  
Chapter 4-The Cost For Protecting  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh brother of mine  
Times have changed   
And how much you've grown  
But it doesn't matter to me  
For one thing will always be true  
You will always be my brother  
  
From small to big,  
You've grown in more ways than one  
I can see what you have become  
And I can see the destiny that awaits you  
I will always watch you and love you  
As a brother should  
  
There are many dangers to face  
Many obstacles to overcome  
I will be right there by your side  
To protect and guard as I always have  
And I do it all out of love  
Oh brother of mine  
  
~Halo Son  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Captain Toria, get the slaves on their feet, we leave now!" Neron demanded.  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
The captain and his hunting men walked to where the prisoners were resting and forcefully got them standing. Strong rope painfully bound their hands together and a long chain of that rope feed through metal hoops held the slaves together, one behind the other, and their weapons taken from them when they were captured.  
  
As they began their walking trek, Aragorn glanced behind him at his two-elven brothers and they looked back at him. For that brief moment they said nothing, then Aragorn turned around as the forward motion of the other prisoners tugged him forward.  
  
The previous day, when Elladan and Elrohir had been captured, the brothers had argued and since then Aragorn hadn't spoken. It was clear to Elladan and Elrohir that he was pained deeply by guilt not just for getting them into trouble, but for causing the argument with Legolas, so their own argument didn't help.  
  
Aragorn was partly glad for the argument with the elf prince, if not for it then Legolas would've come with his elven brothers and been captured too. However his guilt reminded him if the argument hadn't happened in the first place, he wouldn't have run off and none of them would be here now.  
  
Elrohir increased his pace so he could walk behind his human brother and whispered a few words into his ears, but Aragorn wasn't paying much attention to them.  
  
For hours the prisoners were forced to walk at a set pace with their captors watching them constantly. If one of them fell behind the pace, stumbled or fell over they would earn themselves a forceful kick in the lower body or a blow on the upside of the head.   
  
They weren't merciful or lenient to their captives, none of them at all.  
  
Aragorn and the twins weren't sure how much time had passed when they stopped for a short break, but they were glad for it.   
  
Elrohir gave a concerned gaze at his twin then gestured to the young human. It was clear to see that Aragorn hadn't been sleeping and he was near exhaustion. Elladan and Elrohir walked over and sat down next to their human brother.  
  
"Estel, are you alright?" Elrohir asked, wanting to put a hand on his shoulder but due to his hand being tied together he was unable.  
  
"Other than a bit tired, I am fine." Aragorn replied quietly, not looking at his elven brothers.  
  
Elladan sighed and brought his bound hands under Aragorn's chin, forcing him to look up into the elf's eyes.  
  
"Estel, I am sorry I was harsh last night, but you must understand this from mine and Elrohir's point of view. You just ran off and never came back, we were so worried about you, we still are and always will be."  
  
"You are our brother Estel and nothing will ever change that." Elrohir softly continued. "We try to give you as much freedom as you want, but it is very hard for us. It's in our instinct to look over you; we want to protect you. I know we cannot protect you forever and that is why it is so hard."  
  
Aragorn nodded numbly and Elladan smiled, "Now rest little brother. You must keep strong and save your strength." He glanced at the hunters watching them. "I will not let them hurt you."  
  
"Elladan please, do not cause a fight on my account." Aragorn said. "If I should stumble and they hit me for it, don't aid me. I do not wish to see you hurt on my part Elladan."  
  
Elladan looked at Aragorn with narrowed eyes that clearly showed his disapproval, but finally he sighed and nodded his head, though speaking no words.  
  
For ten minutes they were given rest before being forced to continue their relentless walk, but to where only the hunters knew.   
  
It was a little while later when Aragorn and twins noticed Neron talking quietly to Captain Toria up ahead. Aragorn glanced at his elven brothers to see if they could hear what was being said, but they could not, all that they could do was watch and wait to see what happened.  
  
And sure enough something did happen. After Neron had finished speaking to his chief hunter, the Captain gathered his best hunting men and split from the group, heading to what appeared to be a forest and it did not look welcoming.  
  
"Where are they going and for what purpose?" Aragorn whispered more to himself then to his elven brothers.  
  
"I know not." Elrohir replied in a whisper. "I did not hear what Neron and Toria spoke of."  
  
"Nor did I." Elladan added. "But it appears as though they may be going to hunt."  
  
Aragorn's face turned grim, "I pray to valar that they snare no more poor souls on this trek."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Long into the evening hours they continued the journey and it was late until Neron announced they were to make camp for the night. While several guards kept an eye on the prisoners, the other hunters stared a fire and gathered round it.  
  
At night the hunters would free the prisoners of the long rope chain that held them all together and the rope that bound their hands. But to make sure they did not try to escape the guards would watch them very closely and each slave was made to drink a broth that made them very tired and seemingly energy drained.  
  
The broth was made by Neron himself. The man obviously had a wide knowledge of herbs and plants and by the glare in his eyes whenever he happened to glance up at his prisoners, you could tell he was not one to take likely. The liquid was of a foul taste and bitter content and looked just as bad.  
  
Once the dark drink was finished it was poured into cups then passed to the captives by the guards. As Aragorn, Elladan and Elrohir were given their cups, a noise startled them and everyone's attentions were drawn to some approaching figures.  
  
Captain Toria and his men had returned and they had new captives, but these were not the ordinary kind of captives; they had orcs prisoners.  
  
Aragorn and his elven brother's eyes grew in alarm as Toria and his men dragged the captured orcs in chains into the camp.  
  
"We have some orcs as you requested master." Captain Toria spoke as Neron walked over.  
  
The man wore a satisfied grin and nodded, "Well done Captain Toria. I am impressed, once again you have proven your excellent service and have not failed me."  
  
Neron walked over the orcs and stared at them, long and hard. For several minutes he just stood there, glaring at the shrieking orcs with threatening narrowed eyes. Then to the stunned eyes of those watching, the orcs calmed down and fell silent.  
  
Neron smiled then turned back to his captain, "Now Toria, you will take charge until I have returned." And with that he walked into the shadows and away from the camp.  
  
Toria nodded and ordered some of his men to watch the orcs then went to get food and drink to give to the slaves.  
  
Aragorn shook his head; "I have never before seen such a sight." He turned to look at Elladan and Elrohir and instantly filled with dread when he saw that they looked paler than they were before and they seemed to be shaking slightly in fear.  
  
"No…no mere man could have done that." Elrohir muttered.   
  
"There is something more going on here…and it involves a greater evil than just the simple greed of men." Elladan added.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Far from the camp Neron walked. On and on through a thick growth of trees until he reached a small clearing where weak moonlight shone.  
  
A low growl emitted from the trees opposite from where Neron stood and the man bowed in respect for some unseen creature.  
  
"On your feet Neron." A deep, haunting voice spoke, echoing through out the trees.  
  
"As you command my lord." Neron replied, rising to his feet. "It has been done. We have gathered more prisoners, more than enough for the task and we have captured some orcs as you wished."  
  
"Very good Neron." The voice spoke, falling silent for a moment before speaking again; "Something else is troubling you."  
  
"It is not cause for concern my lord, I am merely intrigued." Neron replied.  
  
"Then speak it."  
  
"A new slave I caught two days ago, there is something different about him though what it is I cannot say."  
  
"Watch him closely then and if he becomes a nuisance, kill him."  
  
"Yes my lord."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Elladan and Elrohir watched their young human brother fall into a restless sleep. Though both were very tired, they kept the darkness of sleep away for now. Elladan had his fists clenched.  
  
Several times during the day Aragorn had been hit for stumbling and it had taken all of Elladan's strength to stop himself interfering. The last time it happened Elrohir had to hold his twin brother back, reminding of what Aragorn had asked and saying it would help no one.  
  
Elladan sat right next to Aragorn's still form and stroked his hair, running his fingers through the semi-damp black locks.  
  
"Elrohir, I can't keep holding back. I can't stand back and watch them hurt Estel!" He growled under his breath.  
  
Elrohir placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.  
  
"I know Elladan, I do not know how I have held myself back."  
  
"Maybe because you had to make sure I stayed back." Elladan replied.  
  
"Do you think Legolas will come looking for us?"   
  
"Most likely."  
  
As Elrohir sighed, he noticed out of the corner of his eyes that Toria rose to his feet and walked across the camp towards Neron, who was just returning. At once the two began talking and Aragorn awoke.  
  
"What is happening?" He asked with a yawn, staring bleary eyed up at Elladan.  
  
Neron, who had heard Aragorn yawn, turned and stared at the ranger and Aragorn too stared back straight into the fiery gaze while Elladan and Elrohir watched anxiously.  
  
Neron then rounded the fire and walked slowly to where Aragorn sat. Reaching down, he pulled Aragorn to his feet and stared right into the man's silver eyes. Elladan and Elrohir were on their feet in a second, on full alert and awaiting what would happen next.  
  
In a flash Neron's clenched fist found Aragorn's stomach and the young man cried in pain and doubled over. Elrohir cried and ran to his human brother's side and pulled him close to him. Elrohir glared daggers at Neron; Aragorn had done nothing to provoke such an action. Elrohir wanted to lash out at the dark man for hurting his brother, but he never had the chance.  
  
With a yell of rage, Elladan rushed forward and punched Neron in the face, causing him to tumble over. The sheer force of the blow could've broken his jaw, but fortunate for Neron it did not.   
  
As guards grabbed Elladan roughly and slammed him into the rock wall behind him, the whole camp was deadly quiet and frozen in shock at what had just happened. Neron got to his feet and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth and walked over to Elladan.  
  
The elf's eyes were aflame in fury and they were locked on to Neron's, showing no fear, not even a hint of it. Neron then struck Elladan hard across his jaw and the elf cried in pain, but was given no room to move as the guards still held him.  
  
Aragorn and Elrohir shouted his name and jumped to their feet to help Elladan, but a pair of hunters held them back tightly, forcing them to watch knowing they could do nothing to help.   
  
Neron smirked at Elladan and grabbed his jaw and growled, "That was very unwise of you elf!"  
  
The man then turned and called over his captain, "Bring our orc friends here. Tonight I will allow them some sport with the elf."  
  
"NO!" Elrohir and Aragorn cried together, struggling in vain against the men that held them.  
  
A few moments later the freed orcs screeched in delight and pounced on Elladan, beating him without mercy and relentlessly. Elrohir felt like he was going to be sick and he felt his body turning limp and his head fell forward, tears streaming down his face while Aragorn kept screaming Elladan's name over and over.  
  
And from somewhere far off, a lone figure holding a bow in his hand heard the man's cries and ran in the direction from which they came.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC… 


	5. Discoveries

Author ~ Halo Son  
  
Rating ~ PG  
  
Disclaimer ~ How many times must I say I don't own Lord of the Rings?! The characters Trelan, Raniean, Celboril and Moranuen are made up characters belonging to Cassia and Sio and they gave me permission to use them in my story, so DO NOT steal them!  
  
Author's Note ~ A story I came up with while brainstorming, I doubt there's much else to say expect this story takes place before FOTR. Oh yes and also I'm changing a little bit in the history by saying that Aragorn's mother and father both died in an orc attack.  
  
Summary ~ What began as a pleasant stroll for Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn and Legolas turns into a storm of an argument between the man and the elf prince. In the aftermath, Aragorn goes missing and Legolas doesn't seem to care. Elladan and Elrohir leave to find Aragorn and sort out this mess, but some sinister dangers await the elven twins and their human brother and in the end, they're fate may lay in the hands of the elf prince who is no where in sight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Lord Of The Rings  
  
  
Falling Into Silence  
  
  
Chapter 5-Discoveries  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Trelan do you not think it is about time to make camp?"   
  
"I believe we should go a bit further Raniean."  
  
Raniean rolled his eyes and shook his head. Trying to convince Trelan to do anything was almost impossible for him and it was highly frustrating and it was beginning to show on the elf's features.  
  
Trelan and Raniean had been sent from Mirkwood to go to Rivendell and escort the young prince home. It had been over a month since Legolas had left Mirkwood to visit his friends in Rivendell and the King felt it was about time that his son returned home.  
  
The two elves were roughly half the way there now and were both looking forward to seeing the prince and Aragorn in particular. They had both been pulled into a couple of trouble filled perils involving the man and elf prince and had grown quite fond of the human.  
  
Raniean then let out a small yawn and Trelan turned to face him with a look of annoyance in his eyes, but he sighed.  
  
"Oh very well Raniean, you have made your point." He said. "We will stop here for the night, happy?"  
  
"Very." Raniean replied with a grin and Trelan shook his head.  
  
Trelan opened a small pack and rooted through it trying to find some of their food supplies. He looked up to Raniean to ask him what he wanted, when he noticed his friend looking a little disturbed. Raising an eyebrow, Trelan walked over to him.  
  
"Raniean, are you alright?"  
  
Raniean turned to Trelan slowly then glanced down, "Just now I felt a strange thing."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"I know not. I just got a feeling that something ill had befallen near."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The morning was cold and misty.  
  
Legolas wrapped his dark green cloak closer across his body and held his bow firmly in his hands. He had only awoken from his short night rest two hours ago. He had been tracking Elladan and Elrohir in the morning after the night they left and like the twins, he had not informed the elven lord of Imladris himself of his leave.  
  
When Legolas had found the spot by the waterfall he had found many more tracks in the ground and the smell of men was evident and fear welled up in Legolas' entire being. He guessed that the twins had been captured and perhaps Aragorn was with them, so he followed the prints of the men.  
  
The elf prince followed the track of the humans and their prisoners for those several hours he had been awake until he was led to a rocky outcrop where it was apparent they had made camp for the night.  
  
Legolas also spotted a river nearby, the same river that connected with the waterfall downstream. The humans had taken a course that followed the flowing water path upstream and Legolas assumed the reason for that was it led them to wherever they intended to go.  
  
Legolas stalked down to the water's edge and discovered that the group had gone a little further up the river's track then crossed it. His sharp elven eyes also spotted something else on the other side of the river.   
  
Something…or someone…was lying on the bank, completely still and unrecognisable through the veil of the mist.  
  
Using the rocks that dipped out from the water as stepping-stones, Legolas crossed the river with some amount of ease and cautiously made his way towards the still person. As he got closer, the figure's clothes became recognisable and long black hair blew freely yet limply in the bitter morning breeze, covering the pale face.  
  
Legolas felt his heart beat faster in his chest and it almost felt painful. A lump rose in his throat and his body began to fell numb and it wasn't from the cold. His slow pace turned into a quick dash and he skidded to a stop and fell to his knees beside the still elf on the ground, wrapping his arms around the slack shoulders.  
  
"Elladan!" He cried. "Elladan! Oh Iluvitar what has happened to you?!"  
  
Being as gentle as he could, Legolas turned the wounded elf on to his back and held him up against his chest. This elected a groan from Elladan and pain filled, half-open eyes looked up into the worried ones.  
  
"L-Legolas?" Elladan's voice was rough and barely a whisper.  
  
"Peace my friend." Legolas whispered. "I am here."  
  
Usually whenever Elladan was injured, no matter how badly, he would try to move and gather his surroundings, but this time he made no attempt and this greatly troubled Legolas. He was afraid to see just how bad the elf's injuries were and he swallowed hard.  
  
Elladan coughed hard and shifted ever so slightly under Legolas' hold, but made no effort to rise and moaned one more. Legolas switched to speaking quietly to the fallen elf in elvish and lifted him up so he could move further up and the bank and bring him away from the freezing water.  
  
Once he did that, Legolas began to notice the whole seriousness of Elladan's condition. He felt Elladan's face and it was very cold, almost icy. The elf prince then noticed the blood, the blood that seemed to cover Elladan from head to toe. It made him feel sick.  
  
Elladan's tunic was ripped, even shredded in places. Whatever had happened to him it had been brutal, horrific and relentless and Legolas felt rage, guilt and sorrow boil up inside him all at once.  
  
"L-Legolas?"  
  
The elf prince opened his eyes and looked down at the elf in his arms. He stared in bewilderment as one of Elladan's hands touched his face near his eyes.  
  
"You're…you're crying."  
  
Legolas blinked in surprise and put one of his own hands to his face and let his fingers trail down the path of liquid silver. He didn't even realise he was crying, his raging and conflicting emotions had taken control of him for that brief instant.  
  
"Why?" Elladan whispered. "Why…do you cry?"  
  
Legolas looked in depth at the older twin for a moment before turning his head away, "I am sorry Elladan."  
  
Daze filled eyes watched the elf prince as he continued, "I should've come with you to look for Estel when you left. I should not have let my anger blind me. Whatever had befallen you, Elrohir and Aragorn, it is my fault."  
  
"No Legolas." Elladan whispered, wincing for a moment but willed himself to speak. "It is not your fault. I am…glad you did not come with us. Neron would've…captured you with us."  
  
"Neron? Is he the one who did this to you?" Legolas asked with anger clearly echoed in his voice.  
  
"No…but he…ordered it." Elladan replied. "They…hurt…Estel…had…protect him…"  
  
Panic began to take a hold of the elf prince as Elladan's breathing got more raspy and sharp. Legolas tried to hush Elladan, but the elf would have none of it, he was determined to continue.  
  
"I…had to protect him Legolas. He is…always will be…my little brother. Neron…hit him and I…I lashed out. It was…orcs…that did this."  
  
"Orcs?!" Legolas practically spat the words from his mouth with hate.  
  
"Yes…Neron's men…they captured some orcs, but for what purpose I do not know. Legolas…Neron he…he…"  
  
"He did what Elladan?"   
  
"He…silenced the orcs…controlled them."  
  
Legolas' eyes went wide and his mouth dropped. Never before had he known of anyone controlling orcs, let alone a human. There was only one person that controlled the slaves to darkness…and that was the dark Lord Sauron.  
  
"Neron is…no mere human Legolas. He is…a demon…of that I am sure…that or he keeps company with one. He ordered the orcs to hurt me and they did. Once they finished they left me for dead…but even now I can still hear Estel and Elrohir's cries in my head."  
  
Elladan grabbed one of Legolas' hands and squeezed it tightly, "Go Legolas. Leave me and save them."  
  
"No!" Legolas cried. "No Elladan! I cannot leave you here!"  
  
"You must…go after Neron…you must save Estel and Elrohir. Please Legolas, go."  
  
"Elladan…do not make me." Legolas pleaded, once again not noticing the tears snaking down his face. "Do not make me Elladan, because I simply cannot leave you here to die."  
  
Legolas seemed to be torn in two. One the one side he wanted to continue his pursuit of the humans and rescue Aragorn and Elrohir, but on the other he couldn't leave Elladan no matter what the peril his other two friends were in.  
  
Then it seemed Iluvitar was shinning on the elf prince and Elladan, for at that moment crying voices drifted upon the wind and alerted Legolas. His head turned in a second and to his great relief and joy he saw Trelan and Raniean. The two elves were calling his name in alarm and jumping across the stepping-stones.  
  
"Prince Legolas!" Trelan yelled as he ran to Legolas and Elladan with Raniean behind him. "My lord, what has happened here?!"  
  
"Elladan!" Raniean cried. "What has happened to you? My prince are you alright?"  
  
"Peace Raniean, Trelan, I am fine." Legolas replied. "What has happened is a long story, but I have not the time to explain it to you now."  
  
Legolas then eased Elladan into Trelan's arms and stood up, picking up his bow from where it rested on the ground and clenched it tightly, "I want you both to take Elladan to Rivendell. I must follow Neron and his men."  
  
"Neron? Who is that?" Trelan asked, glancing down for a moment and brushing Elladan's hair from his face.  
  
"He is…" Legolas shook his head. "From what Elladan has told me, I am not sure what he is. What I do know is that he is the leader of a band of men that have taken Aragorn and Elrohir prisoner."  
  
Trelan and Raniean's mouths fell and they visibly paled. Raniean then stood up and went to Legolas' side.  
  
"Then let me come with you my lord. Trelan can take Elladan back to Rivendell and I would be happier to follow you." Raniean said.  
  
Legolas shook his head once more then gave a weary smile, "No Raniean, I want you to go back with Trelan to Rivendell. I will be fine." Raniean and Trelan started to protest at once so Legolas held up a hand. "Please, do this for me."  
  
Trelan and Raniean looked at each other and reluctantly agreed. Legolas thanked them both with a smile and then turned back to the tracks left by the hunters and their prisoners and sped off down the dirt path following them.  
  
Trelan and Raniean glanced at each other before giving a nod as a sign of a silent agreement, stood up with Elladan securely in Trelan's arms and started making their way to Rivendell.  
  
Neither one of them had a clue as to how this would exactly turn out, but one thing was for sure; if a demon was involved in all this, then things would only get worse.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC… 


	6. The Final Terror Act And Escape

Author ~ Halo Son  
  
Rating ~ PG  
  
Disclaimer ~ How many times must I say I don't own Lord of the Rings?! The characters Trelan, Raniean, Celboril and Moranuen are made up characters belonging to Cassia and Sio and they gave me permission to use them in my story, so DO NOT steal them!  
  
Author's Note ~ A story I came up with while brainstorming, I doubt there's much else to say expect this story takes place before FOTR. Oh yes and also I'm changing a little bit in the history by saying that Aragorn's mother and father both died in an orc attack.  
  
Summary ~ What began as a pleasant stroll for Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn and Legolas turns into a storm of an argument between the man and the elf prince. In the aftermath, Aragorn goes missing and Legolas doesn't seem to care. Elladan and Elrohir leave to find Aragorn and sort out this mess, but some sinister dangers await the elven twins and their human brother and in the end, they're fate may lay in the hands of the elf prince who is no where in sight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Lord Of The Rings  
  
  
Falling Into Silence  
  
  
Chapter 6-The Final Terror Act And Escape  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Finally, he's fallen asleep.' Elrohir thought to himself.  
  
The worn elf glanced down at his human brother. The ranger was asleep induced by fatigue, though it was shallow.  
  
Elrohir shifted Aragorn slightly in his arms to allow the man to rest more comfortably against him. Gently resting his head on top of the man's, Elrohir brushed wayward strands of damp black hair from his brother's face and lightly kissed his forehead.  
  
His protective instincts had long kicked into the elf, ever since Elladan had been beaten then left to die in the cold.  
  
Elrohir closed his eyes, attempting to fight back tears and unwittingly let out a tiny sob. He knew that his brother was far behind them, dying and there wasn't a thing he could do to help.  
  
The younger of the twins hated this feeling of helplessness. It always made him sorrowful and bitterly angry with himself. There was only one thing he could do now and like Elladan, he was determined to do it no matter what the cost; keep Estel safe.  
  
The sound of footsteps crunching against crumpled leaves made Elrohir glance up. He watched as Captain Toria crossed the campfire towards where his master was waiting.  
  
The man turned his head to look at the elf and was met with a fierce glare. The human and elf stared at each other with narrowed eyes for a moment before the captain turned away and walked to Neron.  
  
Elrohir finally dropped his gaze back down to Aragorn and ran his fingers through his thick black hair. Leaning his head down, the elf softly whispered in the man's ears, "No matter what happens Estel, I won't let them hurt you. Somehow, we will escape."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
From the cover of the shadows of the trees, the elf prince looked down upon the camp.  
  
He took note of the activities of the men, especially of Captain Toria and Neron, though he didn't know who they were yet.  
  
From his place he could see several people he guessed to be as prisoners, but he couldn't see Elrohir or Aragorn.  
  
Stealthily Legolas stalked around the human camp towards where the prisoners rested. Some time ago the track of the humans had changed course and gone away from the flowing river. Like a shadow, Legolas had followed.  
  
The camp was situated in a rather large clearing in a dark forest that the elf prince was deadly weary of. It seemed to scream of terrible danger to him, yet he had no choice but to continue inside it.  
  
When he rounded the camp to the other side he ever so slightly glanced out from the thick brush and saw, to his extreme relief, Elrohir and Aragorn among some other prisoners.  
  
However, fear began to well inside him when he saw Aragorn lying still in Elrohir's arms. He couldn't tell whether the man was merely asleep or he was hurt.  
  
Legolas breathed heavily and tried to calm himself. He had to stay hidden and alert and think clearly about his next move. He would only get one chance to free Elrohir and Aragorn, so for now he would have to lay low and wait.  
  
But he didn't have to wait long for something to happen.  
  
One of the men he had seen speaking before, who unknown to him was Captain Toria, walked over to the position of Elrohir and Aragorn. The elf was forced roughly pulled up to his feet and led over to the other man, Neron on the other side of the campfire.  
  
Legolas watched as Aragorn, who had been harshly awoken, struggled against one of the guards. The elf prince could do naught but watch for the moment and he found it very hard to do so.  
  
Legolas glanced to the left side of the camp and saw Elrohir being taken into the trees by the other man. Legolas was unsure of what to do. He wanted to follow the man and Elrohir to see where they were going, but also he wanted to stay. This could be his only chance to free Aragorn, now that Neron was out of camp for a while.  
  
Legolas sighed heavily and whispered in elvish to the stars, "Pray the valar Elrohir will be okay."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Elrohir asked in a low tone. "Are you going to kill me?"  
  
Neron looked at the elf and tightened his grip on the elf's arm, a smirk forming on his lips, "Oh no dear elf, I'm not going to kill you. I am merely taking you to meet a friend of mine."  
  
A soft grunt of amusement came from Captain Toria, who held Elrohir's other arm and the elf spun to look at him. Elrohir shuddered at the gaze in the man's eyes and he turned his head away, glancing down at the forest floor.  
  
Wherever he was being taken, whoever he was going to meet, he suspected this was an attempt to break his spirit.  
  
As the two men and elf entered a small glade, what could only be described an immense wave of evil rammed into Elrohir and his entire body trembled vigorously.   
  
Neron took a glance at the elf then looked over at his captain and both men smirked in delight. They knew the elf sensed Him and the fair being would suffer beyond words from this encounter, but then to them that was the whole point.  
  
A deep rumble seemed to echo all around the three figures and the ground started shaking, an omen to the approaching malignancy.   
  
An irrepressible wave of fear washed over Elrohir and his head lifted with a sharp jerk. His mouth had fallen and his eyes were wide and deeply filled with a horrified terror.  
  
Something was coming, coming for him and he knew what it was.  
  
He shrieked in some unseen agony and endeavoured to break free from his captors and get away from this imminent monster.   
  
He couldn't be here when it arrived, he couldn't!  
  
From a very early age he had been told stories, like his twin brother, of what would happen if an elf came into contact with a demon of pure evil, but he never thought he would have to find out.  
  
A domineering roar filled the glade and a pair of menacing eyes was seen through the darkness of the trees ahead.  
  
Elrohir's heart hammered in his chest and his breathing was fast and irregular. He shook his head, so desperate to escape this place, but he could not.   
  
It was too late; the beast was here.  
  
"So at least we meet, son of Elrond."  
  
Elrohir squeezed his eyes shut tightly and howled an almighty wail that echoed a message of an immortal being facing a fate worse than death.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The entire camp was quiet.  
  
Aragorn sat against a large tree trunk with his legs up against his chest and a large guard nearby watching him to make sure he didn't try anything.  
  
The man's mind was pondering over the reason Neron took Elrohir and to where. Once more his guilty conscience was plaguing his mind and he sighed heavily. He also wondered if Elladan was still alive. If he weren't, he would never forgive himself.  
  
Aragorn shook his head. He had to stop thinking like that, but he couldn't help it.  
  
"Elladan, I'm sorry." He whispered.  
  
A sudden rustling sound alarmed Aragorn and the guard watching him.   
  
Making a gesture with his sword towards the man, the guard walked towards the trees to where the sound came from.  
  
Aragorn waited in apprehension then jumped a little when he heard a sharp groan come from within the trees.  
  
The ranger got to his feet and curiously yet wearily walked towards the trees where the sound had erupted.  
  
"Hey you! Stop slave!" A harsh voice of another guard yelled at Aragorn.  
  
The guard, who held a fire torch, then started walking towards Aragorn and would've put the man in his place, but he never had a chance.  
  
A shrill whistle of a deadly projectile burst from the trees and hit the guard with a lethal accuracy and the man was dead before he hit the ground.  
  
The flaming torch flew from his hand and bounced several times on the ground before coming to a halt by the edge of camp next to some trees.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"What the…?!"  
  
The entire camp was in flames.  
  
Fire was spreading fast and thickly through the trees. Every human was in a panic and running wildly in an attempt to escape.  
  
Neron growled and clenched his fists. This was NOT supposed to happen. His eyes filled with rage and fury at the sight of his men in shambles and his prisoners escaping.  
  
Captain Toria was equally furious at the scene. On his shoulder lay a still Elrohir; whatever had befallen him with the demon was known only to the demon itself and the two men.  
  
However, before either man could act and make orders, a powerful blow to the back of their heads was issued. Elrohir slipped from Toria's shoulder as the man fell forward, however a pair of slender arms caught the elf before he hit the ground.  
  
"Come Estel! This way!" A voice cried above the roar of the flames.  
  
Neron looked up sharply to see the backs of one of his prisoners and a stranger, obviously not one of his men or one of his prisoners.  
  
His eyes grew wide in wrath and he reached his belt, pulling his sword out from its sheath, "After them!" He yelled to his captain and several they of his men nearby.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas ran through the burning trees, steering away from the hot flames and dodging burning embers and falling clumps of wood.  
  
Legolas held Elrohir tightly in his arms as he ran. Glancing down at the younger twin, the elf prince could not help but feel a twang of guilt, but he couldn't concentrate on that right now.  
  
"Hurry Legolas! Over this hill!" Aragorn yelled, jumping over a large log that was already alight.   
  
Only when the man and elf reach the top of the steep ridge did they find out that it was not a hill at all. It was in fact the top of a tremendous and very deep gorge. Aragorn glanced down it and noticed that the bottom couldn't be seen.  
  
Aragorn glanced at Legolas, who stared back at him, both not knowing what to do next.  
  
They both snapped their heads back when they heard a boisterous laugh and saw Neron approaching with his gathered men, their weapons aimed at the man and two elves.   
  
Instinctively Aragorn unsheathed his sword and held it tight in his grip, though what good it would do he didn't know.  
  
"Trying to escape eh? We can't have that." Neron sneered, edging closer to the companions. "Upon this night, you will all meet your demise."  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC… 


	7. When Hope Falls…

Author ~ Halo Son  
  
Rating ~ PG  
  
Disclaimer ~ How many times must I say I don't own Lord of the Rings?! The characters Trelan, Raniean, Celboril and Moranuen are made up characters belonging to Cassia and Sio and they gave me permission to use them in my story, so DO NOT steal them!  
  
Author's Note ~ A story I came up with while brainstorming, I doubt there's much else to say expect this story takes place before FOTR. Oh yes and also I'm changing a little bit in the history by saying that Aragorn's mother and father both died in an orc attack.  
  
Summary ~ What began as a pleasant stroll for Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn and Legolas turns into a storm of an argument between the man and the elf prince. In the aftermath, Aragorn goes missing and Legolas doesn't seem to care. Elladan and Elrohir leave to find Aragorn and sort out this mess, but some sinister dangers await the elven twins and their human brother and in the end, they're fate may lay in the hands of the elf prince who is no where in sight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Lord Of The Rings  
  
  
Falling Into Silence  
  
  
Chapter 7-When Hope Falls…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas growled and cursed himself mentally for their foul luck.  
  
He had set out what he had come to do; get Estel and the twins and escape, but escape to what? At that very moment it appeared that they had escaped only into death.  
  
Stuck between a rock and hard place, there was only one choice the man and elf prince could take now, since they weren't willing to be captured again, and that was to fight.  
  
"Legolas."   
  
Legolas glanced at the human, who was now right next to him, whispering.  
  
"I'm sorry I started that argument with you."  
  
Legolas chuckled just a little, shaking his head, "It is alright Strider."  
  
"I should not have yelled at you just for being a good friend."  
  
"I understand why you did it."  
  
"I still should not have said what I did."  
  
"I assure you Aragorn, you did not offend me."  
  
Aragorn rolled his eyes, "Are you going to find some excuse to everything I say?"  
  
Legolas smiled at the ranger, "Most likely."  
  
Aragorn sighed then clasped a hand on Legolas' shoulder, "Still, I am sorry."  
  
Legolas nodded with a smile, "I know, and so am I."  
  
A cruel laugh interrupted the man and elf prince.  
  
"Are you two finished yet? I am growing impatient to kill you both." Neron asked with a snarl curled in his lips.  
  
Aragorn's eyes narrowed and he held up his sword high while Legolas lowered Elrohir gently to the ground and stood protectively in front of him, clutching his bow tightly.  
  
"It is such a shame you have to die." Neron said to Aragorn. "My master has a special interest in you. He was longing to meet you."  
  
"I would rather die than meet a demon." The ranger replied.  
  
"As you wish." Neron replied, holding his sword aloft and signalling his men to attack.  
  
Aragorn ran forward and the sound of mental clashing with metal filled the smoke-choked air. In a flash, Legolas notched an arrow into his bow and released the deadly projectile into the wave of lunging men.  
  
When the remaining men in the flaming camp saw their leader charging after two figures, they had followed and now were ruthlessly attacking the man and elf. In the back of his mind, Aragorn hoped all the slaves had escaped.  
  
The men were falling fast and with each one that fell, Aragorn and Legolas stood a better chance to defeat Neron.  
  
The said man was standing on the edge of the battle, watching how his men were handling the situation and he grew ever more furious.  
  
Captain Toria ducked as an elven arrow flew over his head and noticed Aragorn's back was turned to him as he fought two men at once. Smirking he grabbed a small dagger from his belt and ran at the young man.  
  
Legolas' eyes widened as he saw what the captain was about to do. He had no more arrows so he was forced to use his daggers. He wouldn't get to Aragorn in time to save him and he didn't have a clear shot to throw one of his daggers.  
  
"Aragorn!!!"  
  
Finishing off a deadly thrust to his opponent, Aragorn spun around on his heels only to find Captain Toria raising the dagger to strike the deadly blow.  
  
However, it never came.  
  
A sharp whistle pierced the air and an arrow embedded itself through Toria's back and into his heart from behind. Aragorn stepped back as the body of the dead captain fell before him.  
  
Neron yelled in rage and glanced to the right, as did the others in the battle.  
  
A new stranger stood with sharp eyes and bow and a new arrow in hand.  
  
"That was for Elladan." He spoke in a low tone.  
  
"Raniean!" Legolas cried in a mixture of happiness and surprise.  
  
The men of Neron yelled a battle cry and the fight continued in a second. Raniean swiftly ran to Legolas' side and added protection to Elrohir and his prince, letting his sharp elven arrows fly.  
  
Neron had just had about enough. Growling in utter rage he charged towards Aragorn. The ranger turned fiercely and brought his sword up to defend himself from a deadly blow.  
  
Clashing metal shimmered in the moonlight as Neron and Aragorn engaged in a deadly dance that would determine the fate of the other.  
  
It didn't take Aragorn long to realise that Neron was backing him towards the edge of the ravine, no doubt intent on pushing him off.  
  
Neron smirked in triumph as the ranger reached the outline of the crevasse, convinced the battle was already won.  
  
With a swift strike, Neron 's sword cut into Aragorn's arm. The man cried in pain and his sword fell to the side as he gripped his wound.  
  
Blood began trickling out from the injury and ran across the ranger's fingers. Aragorn growled in frustration at his carelessness and narrowed his eyes at Neron.  
  
Neron raised his sword, ready to deliver that final stroke, "Die!"  
  
As the sword assailed forward, Aragorn reacted instinctively.  
  
Ducking and rolling to the side in a seemingly fluid movement, Aragorn found his sword and leapt to his feet. Catching Neron completely by surprise, the ranger spun around and with one swift motion his sword plunged into his other man's chest.  
  
Slowly Aragorn removed his sword from the man and took note of the glazed, stunned and wide eyes of his foe and watched as he fell back, descended over the side of the gorge and fell.  
  
Aragorn panted hard, nearly collapsing to his knees but managing to stay on his feet. He wiped some of the sweat from his head then glanced over to the battle.   
  
Most of Neron's followers were dead, the rest had fled. Legolas and Raniean were still standing and looking over Elrohir, talking to themselves, no doubt Legolas was reminding Raniean of the orders he had given him about going back to Rivendell with Elladan and Trelan.  
  
Legolas then looked up and smiled at Aragorn, turning to walk over to his friend.  
  
The man let a small smile form on his lips when he saw the elf was not badly injured, at least not as bad as he was.  
  
"Legolas, are you al…"  
  
It seemed to happen in slow motion.  
  
A long fingered and bloody hand reached up from the edge of the cliff and wrapped itself around Aragorn's foot.   
  
The sudden grip and weight of the owner of the hand shocked the human as his head spun round. Then he felt a horrid force pull upon him, dragging him to the edge of the cliff and over.   
  
He remembered stealing a look at the elf prince before going over; he could only imagine the frozen look of terror plastered upon his face that only Legolas saw.   
  
Then he remembered falling, endlessly, towards his death.   
  
The very last thing he remembered before the combination of darkness and pain claimed him was the horrified scream of Legolas, crying his name.  
  
"ARAGORN!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC… 


	8. EpilogueThe End…Or The Beginning?

Author ~ Halo Son  
  
Rating ~ PG  
  
Disclaimer ~ How many times must I say I don't own Lord of the Rings?! The characters Trelan, Raniean, Celboril and Moranuen are made up characters belonging to Cassia and Sio and they gave me permission to use them in my story, so DO NOT steal them!  
  
Author's Note ~ A story I came up with while brainstorming, I doubt there's much else to say expect this story takes place before FOTR. Oh yes and also I'm changing a little bit in the history by saying that Aragorn's mother and father both died in an orc attack.  
  
Summary ~ What began as a pleasant stroll for Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn and Legolas turns into a storm of an argument between the man and the elf prince. In the aftermath, Aragorn goes missing and Legolas doesn't seem to care. Elladan and Elrohir leave to find Aragorn and sort out this mess, but some sinister dangers await the elven twins and their human brother and in the end, they're fate may lay in the hands of the elf prince who is no where in sight.  
  
  
Well well well, all good things must come to an end as you know. That's right, this is the last chapter. However, so as not to confuse you, please read the following notes:  
  
~ Sequel is on the way! Remember I said this story is the first in a trilogy, so any unanswered question from this story will be answered in the following two stories, so dun panic!  
  
~ The rating of the next two stories WILL go up, for reasons you'll find out in the next story.  
  
~ The reason this story is short is because it's main purpose is to set the scene for the darker events to come, the next two stories WILL be longer, promise!  
  
Okay that's all I have to say. I hope you've all enjoyed this story and will R&R the next two stories to come! Anyway, enough of my blabbering ^-^ on with the last part!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Lord Of The Rings  
  
  
Falling Into Silence  
  
  
Epilogue-The End…Or The Beginning?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas tilted his head so his eyes could see the stars.  
  
Earendil was shinning brightly that night, though it brought no comfort to the sorrowful elf.  
  
Estel was gone, having fallen into the enormous chasm with Neron.  
  
There was nothing that the elf prince could've done, but his mind berated him, no matter what logic said.  
  
It had all happened so quickly. Like a flash of lightning, he was there one second and the next he was tumbling over the edge, plunging to his death.  
  
Shifting slightly on the tree branch he sat on, Legolas brought his legs up against his chest and let his head rest on top of his knees, his long hair flowing across his shoulders and moving in the slight night breeze.  
  
But they never found his body.  
  
After Legolas and Raniean had returned to Rivendell with Elrohir, the elf prince, Trelan and Raniean had swiftly returned to the bottom of the ravine and had taken a look around, expecting to find the bodies of the two men that fell.  
  
But they only found one of them, Neron.  
  
They had searched long and hard, but they never did find Aragorn.  
  
Confusion and unanswered questions filled Legolas' mind and grief filled his heart.  
  
No matter what anyone had said to him, he constantly felt a crushing guilt, not just for what had happened to Aragorn.  
  
Elladan had suffered from his physical injuries and Elrohir suffered both physical and mental injuries.   
  
However, no one knew exactly what Elrohir had suffered, for he would not speak, at all. It wasn't that Elrohir wouldn't speak, it was that he couldn't speak. The trauma of what had passed between him and the demon was so vile that it had rendered him into silence.  
  
Lord Elrond had told him and Elladan that in his own time, Elrohir would most likely start talking again, but for now they would have to wait from the elf to come around slowly.  
  
But no words of ease could pacify Legolas or Elladan, and both elves could see in Elrond's eyes that the elf lord himself felt some despair.  
  
Legolas then sighed deeply to himself and looked up at the stars once more.  
  
Then, a slight sound on the ground made the elf prince turn his attention.  
  
He saw Elrohir silently walk past his position above and stop just in front of the tree, staring up at the stars and waning moon. Legolas effortlessly leapt down from the tree and walked next to Elrohir, his eyes glimmered with concern.  
  
"Elrohir?"  
  
As expected, silence.  
  
"Elrohir? Are you…alright?"  
  
'Stupid question.' Legolas berated himself.  
  
Elrohir slowly turned his head to look at Legolas. His eyes were filled with an incessant anguish and the elf prince didn't have to look in his eyes to know why; he just knew.  
  
When Elrohir turned his eyes back at the stars, particularly Earendil, Legolas distinguished a line of silver liquid coming from the eyes of the suffering elf twin.   
  
A suppressed choke escaped Elrohir's throat and his face contorted in agony as the tears of torment gushed down the fair face.  
  
Legolas breathed heavily and swallowed hard. He clenched his fists in frustration; he wanted to comfort Elrohir, but he wasn't sure how. Words of comfort would do little good for him, yet he couldn't just allow Elrohir to suffer in silence like this.  
  
They had all suffered too much already.  
  
Taking a step forward, Legolas enveloped Elrohir in a warming hug and brought the younger twin's head forward so it rested on his shoulder.  
  
The elf prince felt Elrohir flinch in surprise so he whispered some elvish words to soothe the twin and he smiled when he felt the twin begin to relax in his grasp.   
  
Then words seemed to drift into the elf prince's head and without taking proper time to go over them, they rolled from his tongue.  
  
"Elrohir, it will be alright." He spoke softly, running his fingers through the long black hair of his elf companion. "Do not lose estel nin mellon. I cannot imagine what happened to you, but we will help you overcome it."  
  
Elrohir lifted his head to look into Legolas' eyes and the elf prince smiled, "You are stronger Elrohir, it cannot and will not haunt you forever."  
  
Legolas then looked at Earendil, "I believe Estel is out there somewhere Elrohir." He looked back into the confused elven eyes. "Somehow, I believe he is alive, somewhere and I will find him and bring him home. That I promise you Elrohir; I promise to you, to Elladan, Lord Elrond, but most of all to myself."  
  
Elrohir gazed in awe at the elf prince standing before him. He seemed so strong, so valiant in the pale moonlight. Elrohir felt a new strength flowing into his body and he couldn't help but let a small smile form on his lips.  
  
Silently he thanked Legolas with a nod of his head, a new hope filling both within him and the elf prince.  
  
Legolas smiled back and rested a hand on Elrohir's shoulder.  
  
Yes, there were many confusing thoughts in Legolas' mind and lots of unanswered questions, but no matter what he wouldn't give up on this new hope that Estel was alive.  
  
And he never did.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END…OR IS IT THE BEGINNING????  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
COMING SOON…  
  
  
  
Darkness Haunting  
  
  
The second story in the trilogy and squeal to 'Falling Into Silence'. It is exactly a year since the fall of Neron and the supposed 'death' of Aragorn. However during that time, Legolas has never given up the possibility that Aragorn may still be alive and has endlessly searched for him, without success. Then one night in Rivendell, Elladan is wounded and almost killed and it looks as though it was intentional. When Legolas begins to investigate, he discovers, much to his horror, that the evil responsible is from the depths of Mordor itself and a familiar darkness has a new and deadly weapon in its clutches, a weapon that Legolas could never bring himself to destroy. 


End file.
